


Speak Korean To Us

by LjGreen24



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Language, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: “Alright!” Keith raised his red cup into the air, “Eugene, I have a question for you.”Eugene froze for a second, only to brush it off with a casual smile for the camera. It was yet another Try Guys bonding video, and they were all pleasantly buzzed (ha!) by this point. “Yeah?”
Relationships: Ned Fulmer & Keith Habersberger & Zach Kornfeld & Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Speak Korean To Us

“Alright!” Keith raised his red cup into the air, “Eugene, I have a question for you.”

Eugene froze for a second, only to brush it off with a casual smile for the camera. It was yet another Try Guys bonding video, and they were all pleasantly buzzed (ha!) by this point. “Yeah?”

“I… really, really want you to speak dirty to us… in Korean.” 

Even as Zach and Ned perked up at the statement, Eugene couldn’t help but wince internally.

“Not a question!” He tried to play it off, hoping that the others were drunk enough to forget about it.

Or at least drunk enough not to notice his cheeks reddening.

Ned was the first one to break the silence, “You don’t have to.” He stated, reaching out to pat Eugene’s shoulder, “Ignore Keith. He’s drunk!”

“I am not!”

As Keith pouted, acting like he’d been mortally offended, Eugene relaxed slightly back into his seat. “I have spoken Korean for like… one percent of all our videos combined. Why are you so interested in it?”

“It- “The other three all glanced at each other, before Zach cleared his throat.

“It sounds… interesting.”

Eugene raised an eyebrow at all of them, watching as they all took simultaneous sips of their drinks.

“Dangsin-eun modu baboibnida, (You’re all idiots)”, he muttered under his breath, only for his eyes to widen as they all leaned closer in curiosity.

“What did you just say?” Keith asked in excitement, “Was it dirty?”

“No, it was- “Eugene was cut off as Zach piped up.

“Say something else.”

Eugene glanced at them all in turn.

“Dangsin-eun segyeeseo gajang widaehan chingu-igo naneun dangsin-ege neomu manh-eun bij-euljigo issseubnida (You're all the greatest friends in the world and I owe you so much)”

The other three glanced at each other in confusion.

“What did you say?” Ned asked.

“… I called you all idiots.”

“Hey!”


End file.
